


Linked

by crestre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Bisexual Jongin, Implied Kim Jongin and Jung Soojung, Implied Kim Jongin and Wu Yi Fan, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yixing is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestre/pseuds/crestre
Summary: Sehun was rejected even before a proper confession. This is all Minseok's fault.





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I wrote this when I was 16 and it probably has a ton of mistakes :( Still, please enjoy!

_BaekHyung_

**Are we still up?**  

 

The clock sitting atop of his bedside table reads 10:01, it has been three hours since that message from Baekhyun was sent. Sehun grunts on his pillow. Feeling the gentle fabric against his skin, he is suddenly tempted to ignore his best friend in exchange for the utopia this bundle of feathers could offer. But, the idea is immediately replaced by the image of a snarling baby lion, dressed in oversized sweatshirts. 

He takes one good peek at the message before releasing another low grunt, but he proceeds to compose a reply, anyway—an acquiescing,  _Yeah..._  

They will meet at eleven. Thinking of it, ‘meet’ tastes new and distant to him, knowing very well that he and Baekhyun live and share the same apartment. However, the smaller male is not around. He slept at his other friend-cum-groupmate, kyungsoo who is 901764 times far and different from Baekhyun in every comparable aspect there is.

Sehun lulls himself to sleep yet again for another thirty minutes, convinced that eleven doesn't exactly mean eleven o'clock. It could be eleven fifty-nine. He lauds his genius brain for this.

 

* * *

 

Sehun was four when he first met Baekhyun. He was playing in his sandbox when a truck from a moving company parked in front of the house adjacent to theirs. Someone's moving in. Sehun thought uncaringly. The curious little boy eyed the unfamiliar clatter taking place in a previously tranquil house,  _Eomma never mentioned this to me._ He frowned. 

"Hi!" Sehun was startled by the squeaking high-pitched voice from behind. Upon regaining his lost composure, he turned his head‚ too abruptly at that‚ to confront the unidentified trespasser. But as he did, he heard his neck crack, a bit.

"Oh, are you okay?" The boy said, kneeling down to check on Sehun. He was wearing a yellow shirt that read _Smile, Sunshine_ printed in an uncomplicated orange calligraphy. He's cute, Sehun reckons. 

"Hellooooo~" Sehun felt his cheeks getting hotter. He was embarrassed, alright. He was obviously staring for too long. Hopeful that the boy didn't mind his offensive blatant staring fiasco. His reply came out as a muffled ‘ _Yeah’_. Ugh, making friends is hard. He cleared his throat, and managed to let out a more composed ‘ _Yeah’_. 

Peering up, he saw that the boy was regarding him intently as if Sehun was an enigma; so curious. Without a doubt, he was visibly eager to meet Sehun. Although, Sehun felt otherwise, the boy didn’t seem to care—or he probably didn’t mind the disturbed expression that Sehun wore. He’s way too affable to fit Sehun’s taste. 

"What's your name?" The boy beamed at Sehun, showcasing his perfect array of sparkling white teeth.  _Wow, his lips are square, weeeirrrd_. Sehun decides to distance himself as far as possible to the odd boy with a blinding square smile. Also because the sight of the boy’s dashing smile had his chest prickling with something the former couldn’t point out. 

This boy is making him uncomfortable. 

”I’m Oh Sehun,” he answered for the sake of a civilized society, after seconds of contemplating whether he should run away or not. 

"Ooooooh, nice name. I am Baekhyun, by the way," The boy named Baekhyun held out his hand for Sehun to shake. And before he can even blink, Baekhyun snatched his left hand which was previously lounging undisturbed on his side.  "Now, we're friends!" He felt alarmed and horrified.

Sehun should've never shook hands with Baekhyun. 

 

* * *

 

The busy streets of Seoul remains unfazed in spite of the sight of a man, brooding tall, running for the salvation of his life—quite literally. Although he caught the eye of some bypassers, probably because of his charisma, _that_ , and his stylish casual fashion. Just a ripped jeans topped with a simple white shirt that says, “Hello, my name is,” in small letters. 

Their owner is running the path his entire being knew and is very well accustomed of. It’s like his feet has a mind of their own. His eyes set on a particular green building with an outlandish signage—Peter Pan Cafe. 

Sehun ran a little bit faster, with so much adrenaline running in his system to reach the said destination. However, he suddenly came into a full halt upon hearing his name being announced too openly for someone like him. 

"OH SEHUUUUN.” 

 _That's Baekhyun, but where is he?_ He whipped his head to search for the owner of the tumultuous cry.  _Oh, there he—shit, **WAIT.**_ Sehun saw the other boy advancing towards him like a wild lion coming for his meal. Sehun's massively screwed. 

"Where the fuck were you. You insolent spoiled little brat," Baekhyun is hitting him. The offenses coming quickly one after the other. Oh god, he can now imagine the purple and black tainting his pale skin. Sehun should've been wiser. 

"Hyung. Oh. Stop.” His pleas sounding more of a weak and futile demand as he’s powerless over Baekhyun. "You made me wait for thirty minutes, you indecent offensive human being,” With no room for mercy, the man persisted on throwing subsequent abuses towards Sehun. 

"PLEASE, OH GOD. Hyuuuung~" He suddenly felt a surge of guilt invading his system as he sees Sehun’s face twisted in pain. The hand raised up in a hitting stance stills. Baekhyun finally gathered himself together. Reluctantly sparing the abused man from agony, but not before giving him the one final hit that would teach him the lesson he won’t ever forget. 

**Brat.**

Without a word, Baekhyun left him whimpering in fake pain and he had to make a run for it to catch up with the smaller man who’s already in a good distance away from him. Catching up with Baekhyun, the duo walked the distance to their destination, they engaged in a pointless argument about something that sparked centuries. 

“What do you mean Jongin is straight? He clearly isn’t. I bet five months of daily allowance he had lowkey tried to hit on Kris,” The elder of the two evidently takes this as a life and death matter. Inflicting prominence over his point through elaborate hand gestures with an occasional jab on Sehun’s shoulder. The younger winces at this. 

And Sehun knows this is going nowhere. Baekhyun, with his adamance to be lead the other way, will continue until the other concedes. Sehun tries, anyway. “Hyung, you don’t get it. He is in my class and rumor has it that he’s been trying to persuade Soojung to go out with him.” 

Baekhyun gawks at him as if he is ridiculed by his statement, “Are you dumb, Sehun? That is a cover-up.” The said man can only sigh exasperatedly. As he formulates another evidence, the rich and calming aroma of familiarity crashed through him. Only then does he realize that they’re already in the Peter Pan Cafe. 

"Well, if that's the case, he could be bi..." Sehun insinuated.

"Oh..." Baekhyun said, realization dawning upon him. "Yeah, I didn't think about that... Still, it's either Kris or Soojung. He should not play with any of them."

“Sehun! Baekhyun! Iced Strawberry Matcha and Chocolate Bubble Tea?” The amiable man behind the counter inquired seeming like he was trying to suggest that they should try something new. 

However, that part of their lives is sealed and locked. Iced Strawberry Matcha and Chocolate Bubble tea will always be a constant for them. Just as Sehun was about to agree, he felt a storm brewing in the form of Baekhyun behind him, and before it gets worse, “And, uh, Yixing, glazed strawberry cake for Baek. Thanks!”

They are already seated on their usual spots where they deem most comfortable.  _Conveniently hidden and isolated from the crowd_  is how Sehun describes it. Where they could comfortably chat endlessly without anyone daring to invade their world.

For Sehun, Peter Pan Cafe will always remind him of the smaller boy with him. Maybe because of the fact that he practically invaded the cafe with Baekhyun on his side. Or, the fact that it’s _so Baekhyun_ that he feels so welcome and home. 

Obviously, it has been a witness to the countless of times they've spent with each other. Including Baekhyun trying to kill Sehun, Baekhyun killing Sehun, Baekhyun almost killing Sehun; surely, whatever happens, now or any day, it's nothing different to what had happened before. 

Sehun was peacefully humming a Girl’s Generation song, clicking his fingers for a good measure. The man infront of him, however, is nowhere near peaceful. It is as clear as the sunny weather with birds chirping harmoniously outside the confines of the cafe that Baekhyun wants to embed a knife on his throat and twist it to his disembowelment. 

Well, isn’t that gruesome. 

Baekhyun was sending him daggers with poisonous venom from across the table. Abruptly, Sehun’s fingers stills at the murderous glare. 

“What,” the latter asked innocent of Baekhyun’s intention. The prior simply carried on regarding at him flatly, like he’s expecting something to grow out of Sehun and the former starts to feel unnerved. 

“What, Baek? Oh my god, stop staring at me like you know all of my secrets.” The said man regarded him with suspiciously incredulous eyes. A feint to capture Sehun to his demise. The latter is certain that Baekhyun’s eyes swear that he is up to no good. 

“ _But I do._ Want me to share you some of your secrets?” The man in question scowled at Baekhyun, gaping as soon as the the words sunk in. He leaned back further to his chair, giving as much space between him and the alien who abducted Baekhyun who is pulling a maniacal stunt at him.

“Hyuuuung, stop looking at me like that. You are an absolute creep!” Sehun’s eyes widened at the possibility that _his_ Baekhyun might have been abducted and worse, Kyungsoo could be the alien behind the abduction, much more worse is that the Baekhyun infront oh him is a clone. How can he ever get Baekhyun back?

Before he can call the police, the clone opposite of him snapped him away from his out of the world theories. “No, Sehun, I’m _your_ Baekhyun you met when you were four. The real Baekhyun who lives with you.” 

“How do you know that?” Unconvinced with the other’s words, Sehun reasoned the potentiality that the alien creeps implanted Baekhyun’s brain to this clone. “You are not Baekhyun, you alien creep!” 

“Oh, well, at least I’m not a creep who shows up fifty and nine minutes late!”

 

_Oh…_

 

**_Oh._ **

 

So, that was it. Not some crazy alien abduction case that Sehun had in his mind. He chastised himself for watching too much sci-fi or supernatural films. 

“Isn’t it too late for this topic? I mean it’s so thirty-minutes ago.” Before long, Sehun realized the irony of his question. The latter knows that Baekhyun must be inspecting him like he’s half dumb and half idiot. With a confused and offended countenance, mostly to himself, like how did he settle for Sehun for a best friend.

“Right.” The younger’s demeanor turned grim before transitioning to an unbelievably sassy one for someone whose reputation toppled down to the bottom of the ocean few moments ago. “Excuse you very much, but you just said eleven. You didn’t say 11 sharp, so it could be 11:01 or 11:59 depending on my interpretation.” 

 **“HOW DARE YO—“** Baekhyun’s outrage was cut short with Sehun’s flippancy. 

“Mind you, Hyung, you practically abused me physically and verbally awhile ago.”

“It’s not like you don’t deserve it, piece of shit.” With this, Sehun acted out how violated, abused and pained he feels. Wait, did he mention abused? 

“It huuuurts, hyung!” Sehun attempted to nurse his injuries from the previous assault, jutting out his lower lip to produce a pitiful impression.

“Well, maybe, if you weren’t such a lazy bitch you could’ve saved your ass from trouble.” Sehun gave him an audible gasp that conveys how harassed and disappointed and pained and—did he say disappointed?—he feels.

“Sorry to inform you, but I pretty much live with trouble because of you.” Sehun is proud to see Baekhyun’s reaction, judging from it the latter didn’t expect this comeback at all. Although, it was short-lived as his neutral guise prevailed again. 

“Do you want me to show you how much of a trouble I can be, then?” Baekhyun deadpanned at him. Sehun prevented the sulky feeling reign on his facade. Confessing his defeat, he asked the one question that would verbalize Baekhyun’s victory. 

“What do you want, then? Aside from the drinks and the cake I bought for you.” Even if Baekhyun had realized the underlying but unsubtle sarcasm—which he surely did—he definitely shrugged it off.

He dares to wish to come out alive with his dignity still intact.

( _If the circumstances had been different, Sehun would still be buying Baekhyun’s drink. And the latter would have the audacity to even threaten the younger boy in buying him a dessert._ )

Baekhyun is jeering at the younger’s reply, “As usual Sehun, you still can’t outdo me.” Sehun can only roll his eyes at the taunting remark. If someone other than Baekhyun said that to him, that certain someone would be slapped to the moon and back. 

Baekhyun played like he is in the middle of contemplation. As if, Sehun thinks. He knows that late or not he would still be forced into agreement by Baekhyun.

“Hmmmmm, OKAY! I know,” At last, “Come with me at Heaven.” 

“What-“ _I’m not even 25 yet!_

Sehun was taken aback by Baekhyun’s request. He doesn’t know how to take the sentence; what it means than what it implies. 

The older boy must’ve seen the conflict on the younger one’s features. He plants his face in both of his palms, groaning in frustration at Sehun’s slow ability to pick up things. “Idiot! I meant Xiumin’s Party which will be held at Heaven.” With that, understanding promptly dawned at him. 

“I will definitely make you regret if you once again try to defy me. Oh Sehun, I swear—“ 

The aforesaid man can’t contain his lips slowly forming to a smile despite the other’s menacing warning. Baekhyun may appear fierce and scary at times, but Sehun will always be able to look past this facade and find the soft featured, cute and little—no, not little, Baekhyun will strangle the life out of him… just…undersized?

“Why are you smiling? I am serious!” Baekhyun is scandaled, frustrated even. Who wouldn’t be? Sehun, on the other hand, shamelessly laughed at the other’s distress. ( _He looks terrible when he is mad that’s why he oftentimes resort to being cocky. Sehun doesn’t want to die, so, he keeps this to himself._ ) 

Fortunately for the elder, after a two-minute glare, Sehun stopped laughing, but is now wheezing trying to supply as much air to his lungs as he could. Between taking as much air to his lungs, Sehun can make out the other's expression  as: _Okay, tell me when you're dead, and see if I will care._

“Of course, Hyung, I will come with you.” the latter managed to say after minutes of panting. “Anyway, how are you close with Minseok-Hyung?” Feeling an unwelcome emotion swirling in his gut, constricting his lungs and his airway.  

Baekhyun’s scowling demeanor softened at the change of topic, “But, Sehunnie~~~ I’m close with everyone.” The smile that the latter gave him disconfirmed every single doubt he had. No matter what, that smile will always be for Sehun. 

“ ** _But closest to me_** ,” Sehun unconsciously almost condescendingly said to himself.  

He is thankful that even though Baekhyun has other friends aside from him. Sehun can confidently say that the elder spends more—most of his—time with him. And the elder, as a matter of fact, literally has a lot of friends. Who wouldn’t fall for him? Baekhyun is honestly nothing but lovable. The angel-like facet he has would make anyone conclude that Sehun is older than him. His soft visage contrasts Sehun’s sharp ones. That’s how they fit perfectly. The younger boy’s laidback, sometimes aloof, personality opposes Baekhyun’s aggressiveness and forwardness. And, sometimes, warm and gentle, too. No matter what, Sehun likes—loves, more like—it just like that.

 

* * *

 

 _Regrets._  

Sehun thought. 

He was so busy pleasing Baekhyun that he forgot to… consider. He rarely goes to parties and Baekhyun does, too. Only attending those which are hosted by their mutual friends. That’s why Baekhyun is dragging him to this party to have company. Though Baekhyun is a crowd favorite, the younger knows that unfamiliar crowds overwhelm Baekhyun too much. 

Sehun isn’t shy. He just doesn’t want to. It is noisy, crowded, and too much proximity with strangers. 

 _Oh, well_. he thought as he forces himself to settle on wearing a nearly old (used?) wifebeater topped with a royal blue blazer and a skin tight jeans; and to finalize his overall appearance, he messily pushed his hair back using a wax he hasn’t used since the dawn of time.

 

* * *

 

He found Baekhyun waiting for him at the entrance, relief flooded him upon seeing the younger.  _Oh, he’s wearing the longsleeves I got for him_. Sehun absentmindedly took notice of it, warmth swelling uninvitedly in chest. As he approached him, he noticed the heavily done eye makeup. Well, he had been to parties with Baekhyun, but it’s his first time seeing him wear such makeup.  

And, in all honesty, Sehun thought— _knows_ —that Baekhyun looks different in a dashing way. He’s as if the perfect contradiction of himself with the sharp and pointed look smoothly blending to his cherubic features. 

Sehun was suddenly put into a trance of a drug named Baekhyun, it’s as if like time is slowing down, but his heart is beating abnormally fast. Baekhyun has always been a wonder to him, a surprise. He could’t help but to decrease his pace just to gawk and take most, if not all, of it into memory. He knows it way before he can feel it—prickling warmth spreading on his cheeks. Thank the heavens that it is somewhat dark and he is a bit far for Baekhyun to make out his crimson cheeks. 

Baekhyun… so beautiful. The mere sight of the former man can do mysterious wonders to him, especially now that he’s sporting a different style. And Sehun just wants to run to Baekhyun and trap him in his embrace and take him home so that he could keep this beauty to himself. 

Sehun sounds like he is a lovestruck high school teenager seeing his crush for the first time in five minutes. He has always felt this unidentified sensation for Baekhyun. _I mean, it’s normal, right? He’s my best friend after all, so, what can a little crush do? A little bit more, okay._

_SHIT_

_SHIT_

_SHIT_

_No, this isn’t normal._

_Yes, it is. It’s perfectly normal. Breathe in, Breathe ou—_

“Never seen you with eye liner.” Sehun stated conversationally. Praising himdelf for his unexpected composure. 

“Do you like it?” comes the other’s reply as he apprehensively looked at Sehun, expecting his reply. The man in question stared at him for a few seconds thinking,  _what do you mean do I like it? I fucking love it. I fucking love you. Wait, love? As a best friend, yes, that is it_ , before turning his head away, concealing the upward tug of his lips ( _because Holy Shit, bless my soul. I’m not sure if this is a reward or punishment for my past life. Baekhyun’s just too much_ ), “Yeah, it suits you.” The man said genuinely, satisfied to hear Baekhyun’s delighted, “Thanks.”

Had he been looking, he would’ve seen the red tinge on Baekhyun’s cheeks, that mirrors his just awhile ago, and the overjoyed smile plastered on his face. All because of him. 

The incessant buzzing of the crowd cheering in the dance floor, enjoying what it seems like the last night of their lives combined with the loud jazz music blared at them the very moment they entered the gates of Heaven. Well, Sehun heard it already five meters away, so he has braced himself from the incoming blow. 

At least his outfit wasn’t as left out as he seems. Sehun is glad he accompanied Baekhyun, he would be really feel out of place if Sehun didn’t come here with him. That, they are sure of. Lots of people tonight. Unthinkingly, the latter reached for Baekhyun’s hand and caged it with his. Everyone’s too deep in their own businesses to even mind their presence, or to spare a second to glance at them. 

Even Minseok seems to be out of sight. Sehun eyed the vicinity.  _There he is._ The party host is waving at the both of them, gesturing them to join them. He is seated in a round couch together with a couple more people talking animatedly with each other.  

“Byun Baek! I am glad you could come! And you brought Sehun along with you!” The feline eyed male excitedly said, voicing out his enthusiasm which is already written all over his face. 

“Of course, Minseok! Wouldn’t miss it.” The smaller man said warmly to which the said man replied with a full smile before turning his attention to the taller man, attempting to brush of the hand (Sehun's hand) hanging comfortably on his shoulders. To his chagrin, the hand draped on his shoulders tightened, securing his place next to the younger man. “Sehun! How have you been? It has been awhile.” He simply gave a small laugh then answered, “Indeed, it has been,” amicably. 

“Do you want to join us? We’re about to play truth or dare,” His invitation came with a chuckle. Probably to mask his embarrassment over inviting them to join something trivial. Unknowledgeable of the truth, both of them were actually looking for something else to do. Aside from sitting alone together while enjoying the free drinks. “SURE!” They said in chorus. 

Minseok’s look at their intertwined hands came unnoticed, as well as the slight upward tug of his lips at the sight of affection that the duo’s showcasing, unbeknownst to them. And, Minseok knows what to do. 

They sat between Jongdae and Chanyeol, exchanging pleasantries before turning their attention to Minseok who is currently reciting the rules of the game. 

“The game is simple: we will ask you a question and if you don’t want to answer, you have to do the dare. You can ask anything for fun, don’t venture on sensitive topics. Light and playful questions only. Okay?”

After everyone conceded with the agreement, they started without delay. Spinning the bottle, watching it nervously as it slows down, coming to a halt, pointing at Luhan which earned a harsh, “ _What the actual Fuck_ ,” from the said man. 

“Okay, LuHan, Do you still have feelings for me?” Minseok asked casually to the doe-eyed male, like it’s a basic question that you can smoothly drop anytime. ‘ _Ooooh_ ’s were heard from everyone in the table. Luhan gasped, “Hey! This is unfair!” 

“Don’t judge the question, LuHan~.” The feline eyed male teasingly said to the latter which earned an obstinate huff from the said male. “Fine, Dare.”

Minseok cocked his eyebrow, as if to accept Luhan’s challenge. He gives an impression as though he is enjoying seeing the former in distress. If anything, he seemed more playful. “Okay, if that’s what you want. I dare you to say ‘Yes’” 

Everyone in the table was stunned at the tricky comeback, Sehun heard Baekhyun mutter, “Sly Bitch,” under his breath which Sehun and everyone in the table including Luhan would have made a consensus on; while the man mentioned before the last, on the other hand, is recovering from shock.

No one noticed how quiet the table has become, apparently, they were all curious to what Luhan’s reply will be.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Luhan.” Minseok said sweetly. He appears calm, but Sehun can tell otherwise. He is bouncing his left foot, perhaps from anxiety. It’s a futile attempt to calm his nerves, a way to divert his energy from making his heart explode right at that moment. One can easily miss the tension present and lightly straining at his voice, warming himself up for the possible scenarios that will ensue after Luhan's reply.

Meanwhile, Luhan is undeniably conflicted. Everyone doubtlessly knows why; he couldn’t lie, it’s futile and he can’t admit the truth, it would be embarrassing. 

At the lack of response, Minseok rephrased his question, “Do you still have feelings for me, too?” Luhan appears to be more confused at this, “Too? You mean…” He doesn’t get to finish his question. It doesn’t matter. Because the man in question is giving him a small nod which earned various emotions—ranging from touched, shocked and confused—from everyone in the table, even Luhan. 

“Oh my god! Minseok, oh my god!” Luhan said seemingly overwhelmed by the revelation. His eyes were glimmering with unshed tears. He was fanning himself, trying to appease his nerves before retorting, “That better be true, dickhead.” Then he quickly went to other man who is situated on the other side of the rounded, stumbling from the scattered limbs along the way, pulling him up swiftly by the collar, locking their lips together for a passionate kiss. 

After a minute or two, they broke the kiss, then Luhan lightly punched Minseok on his chest repeatedly chanting, “ _Bastard_ ”; “ _You are so unfair!_ ” To which the other man replied with a very tight hug—Luhan doesn’t care, however—and a soothing, “ _I know._ ”; “ _I’m sorry_ ”. 

It is only when Chanyeol made a slow clap that they realize they’re not alone. Straight away, everyone in their table followed Chanyeol, congratulating the couple— _what else would they be_ — who is now seated beside each other. They both seem delighted, seeing as how they are already very comfortable with each other with Luhan’s hand on resting on his lover’s lap subsequently enjoying the familiar feeling of the other’s hand around his waist.

Minseok chuckled before showing an honest smile, “Seriously, guys. Thanks.” Luhan who is now on the mood for anything, “Okay! Now, who is next?” Then he spun the bottle almost with so much fervor, subsequently hitting some of the other bottles perched on the table.

Baekhyun was too busy observing the spinning bottle to comprehend what is happening, how it was gradually decreasing in pace before directly coming into a permanent stop. Pointing directly at him. Not realizing what is happening, Sehun gave him a nudge on the shoulder to find Minseok and Luhan looking queasily excited at him. 

“ _Oh, I’m next_ ,” he thought glumly. He wasn’t thrilled at the idea of him in the hot seat. Yet, he felt nervous of killing the fire, that the flames of excitement would shudder because of him. Besides, what could they possibly throw at him. He imagines something petty like, “Have you ever seen Sehun naked?” Which is a yes, of course. They’ve been friends for ages. 

However, he caught Minseok’s stare.  _Oh_ , and the man was regarding at him rather mischievously. An air that warns him of the trouble he will soon be into. A look that suggests how he will regret this night for the rest of his life. The soon to be victim concludes that he will be facing mishaps and multitudes of despair.  

Before he knew it, Minseok has already voiced out a question, an offensively straightforward query. The two involved men tensed at the question, “Do you like Sehun in a non-platonic way?”

After grasping what the question indicates, he gave Minseok an alarmed look that falls between, “ _Fucker, what are trying to do with my already damned love life. Do you want me to die alone, Loveless and friendless?_ ” and “ _I’ll do whatfuckingever you want just please, oh please, save me from the pit of despair. I AM NOT READY._ ” 

 _Why is this happening to me_? This was Luhan only seconds ago. He was having a war with himself. He couldn’t lie, it’s futile and he can’t admit the truth, it would be embarrassing. He was doing his best not to look at Sehun, afraid that he will embarass himself more than what he had prepared for. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. The pressure building up inside him was almost the right amount he needs to self-combust right then and there. He was aware that everyone was expecting for him to answer, including  _Sehun._ Feeling too frantic—he swears he has never felt his heart beat this fast—he answered for his and their friendships’s sake. 

Meanwhile, Sehun is on the verge of his death, not knowing what to do if Baekhyun answered  _yes_ , more so, if he heard a dreadful  _no_. He can’t deny the truth that he has a small crush towards his best friend, but… _does he want more?_

He knows to himself that he is satisfied with having the male as his best friend. Sehun thought that he could deal with whatever Baekhyun’s answer would be, until an uncharted possibility visited his thoughts.

The realization that it _can’t_ always be the two of them, not if they are only involved in a platonic way. Sooner or later, they are going to have to find _someone else_ to spend the rest of their lives with. He has to find someone _other than Baekhyun_ to grow old with, and vice versa. It means he is going to have to cope up with mornings _not_ waking up to Baekhyun dancing to SNSD rhythms. It also means that _other_ person that is not him will be waking to that sight of Baekhyun that Sehun grew very accustomed of. And he can’t find it in him to acknowledge the idea. 

_HOLY SHIT…_

_Is he in love with Baekhyun?  His fucking best friend who saw his embarrassing moments._  

Actually, the idea of spending his life with Baekhyun by his side isn’t as bad as it sounds. Like they have practically bickered over every single thing. It won’t be any different, just the bonus that he gets to express his feeling—whatever it is—without inhibitions holding him back. 

He would rather have Baekhyun and his embarrassed fits than a rejected heart.

If Baekhyun had been looking at Sehun, he would’ve seen the hope lingering at the younger’s stare. Something only he would notice. It would give him the answer to Minseok’s question. 

“No! Oh God. Where on earth did you get that, Minseok?” 

Right when Sehun is deluding himself to a tomorrow with Baekhyun officially his, the truth woke him with a slap sending his heart flying to the end of the world. Pooling his chest with hurt, spreading like drops of blood in a clear water through out his body, and he can feel his fingers numbing from the rejection. 

And the look Minseok was sending the man previously in question made him want to bury himself, his eyes were disappointed and pitiful. He never dared stealing a glance at Sehun, if he did, he would’ve noticed how the younger boy’s eyes lost its glimmer.

But the couple, Minseok and Luhan, did. And, Sehun had to cast his eyes away, away from the couple whose eyes are apologetic. He doesn’t need it. He sorrowfully thought.

_I’m feeling sorry enough for myself._

Moments passed, and the duo has never felt this awkward with each other since their friendship started. Although, they were laughing along with their circle, both of the can feel the heavy atmosphere building up every passing minute. 

Just as Baekhyun was about to end the awkward atmosphere, he felt a hand rest on his lap. It’s Sehun’s, he sure of it. He’s never felt this thankful before. 

Just when he’s about to reach and rest his hand on Sehun’s, the soothing object pulled away. Along with the relief that Baekhyun just felt seconds ago; as it was replaced by a mouth ghosting on his ear. “You know, Baek. I was hoping, _still hoping_ , for a different answer.” Before he can feel something about this, before his emotions can even decide, Sehun was gone.

He left. Unaware that he took something of Baekhyun’s. 

The night went on without Sehun by his side. This is the emptiest he felt. He’s never felt this hollow like a huge chunk—more like, everything—was taken away from him. 

 

* * *

 

 It has been five days. Five freaking agonizing miserable days when he came home and found out that Sehun temporarily moved out from their shared space.  _It’s temporary_. Baekhyun repeats to convince himself. Still, his anxiety is killing him. _Fool, you can’t even contact him. He doesn’t want to talk to you!_

Baekhyun felt like crying for the 67th time this day.  _No_ , Sehun can’t see him like this. He reeks and ugly and wrecked and he misses Sehun so so so much. He feels so dumb and coward and unworthy of Sehun. Begrudgingly, he took a quick bath that could wash aways his pain and suffering. 

He doesn’t even care about anything anymore; walking out of the bathroom stark naked, wasn’t something he usually do, but seeing Sehun’s cardigan splayed carelessly on the floor made him crumble and just drop on his knees because he’s so weak. 

 _If Sehun was here, he’d hold me in his arms._ He reminisced the time on his Junior Year when he cried his lungs out because his voice cracked while he was doing his solo for a fund raising event. That night, Baekhyun slept on Sehun’s arms, finding refuge in the other’s presence while the younger’s ever so gently stroking his hair. He felt alright the day after. 

Thinking of it, Baekhyun can’t recall the first time he felt something that is more than friendship for the younger boy; or maybe, he’s loved Sehun ever since he met him. 

Suddenly, tears are pooling his vision. He was about to go insane, but then he heard his phone ring. It’s just a wishful, mindless thinking, and he got what he’s been hoping for. That doesn’t mean he’s already prepared for this moment. The moment when Sehun would finally contact him after what felt like years. 

 

Sehunnie <3 ~~

**Hyung, can we meet?**

 

Within a minute, he was out of the door. 

 

* * *

 

WIthout asking where, Baekhyun would know where to go. And there, standing in his magnificent glory, is Oh Sehun his soon to be boyfriend—or Baekhyun hopes. His eyes were downcast, so he didn’t notice Baekhyun nearing before standing in front of him. After a second or two, realizing that Sehun’s too preoccupied, Baekhyun cleared his throat. 

Finally, Sehun looked at him. He missed him so much, the pain is physically there. It’s like a hand has a vice-like grip on his chest and squeezing his heart tight. And, Sehun’s just a touch away from him, but he can’t get close. That makes hims feel the gnawing pain crippling his body, too much that his hands are shaking. 

And he just want to bawl his eyes right then and there, but he stopped himself because… he’s afraid. Of what? Baekhyun doesn’t know, too.

The latter had to cast his gaze away from Sehun’s intense eyes imbedding right at his soul and vulnerability. He was about to speak, but the younger’s hands found their way on Baekhyun’s cheeks, closing the distance between them with his eyes trained solely on the latter. Baekhyun can’t help, but to lean on Sehun’s touch. He felt the warmth leaving his cheeks, sliding down on his shoulders. 

And, Sehun’s still looking at him.

“Baek, listen to me,” Sehun shushed him with his finger just when he’s about to say something. “Don’t interrupt me, or I might run away puking at the entirety of Seoul.” 

“First of all, I don’t care—“ Sehun retracted his hands from his shoulder, and Baekhyun held back a protest. 

“But—“

“Silence, hyung. Let me talk. I’m seconds away from puking at you. I don’t care, hyung. I don’t give a fuck if you don’t feel the same for me. If you don’t feel the way I do. ‘Cuz, I’m going to make you love me like I do.” 

Baekhyun’s out of words, and he doesn’t know how to describe his heart’s current situation. All he knows that this is too good to be true. It’s scaring him to let himself indulge in this, because one day it might be taken away from him.  

“I was hurt that night, hyung. When you said that you don’t think of me that way. I don’t know what got into me, but I confessed to you that night. I got rejected beforehand, who even gets rejected even before the confession?”

 His emotions were in a rollercoaster, unstable as a boulder at the edge of a cliff, threatening to fall and shatter. If awhile ago, elation is ruling him. Now the words Sehun spoke just now is threatening to break him with hurt stinging his system from the weight of the latter’s words pulling him down. 

“While I was away, I thought about you—us. And, how that is my punishment for neglecting my feelings for you, for wasting an eternity when I could be holding you in my arms, and for not telling you I love you. I’ve love you for years, I’ve loved you even before we met.”

If they were in a different situation, Baekhyun would've laughed at Sehun's face because the latter just said that he's loved him even before they met. 

But right now, it's all that Baekhyun could ask for. Baekhyun has never felt so happy. He's so happy that it's scaring him. He’s crying from the overwhelming joy Sehun’s making him feel. And, he wants to tell him that he loves him, too (very much) but, he can’t find his voice.  

“Baek, I’m your universe and you are my stars; without you, I would be nothing but darkness and void empty space. You complete me so much, Baek. I can’t imagine how my life would go, if I didn’t meet you,” Sehun looked at Baekhyun for a moment before proceeding.

“Don’t cringe because I mean all of this. Your voice is my music, and your laugh is the beat I will ever know of. Your eyes glimmer a light so brightly even the sun couldn’t compare. I love how it brightens when you laugh. I love it even more when I’m the reason behind such beauty. You are the first to break my heart, and you are the one who’s going to mend it, too. Even if you don’t, just know that this beats for you. Oh god, so cheesy. And, Baek, I love you. Every inch of you.”

Sehun’s better now. Now that a great load has been lifted off his shoulder. But with Baekhyun looking at him like that, his unreadable demeanor making Sehun nervous. He shifts his weight to his other food, “Baek, please, say something. Anythi—“

He was cut mid-sentence by the pair of lips he’s been dreaming about for the longest of time. Surely, all the wait was worth it with the the feel of Baekhyun’s soft lips reciprocating his kisses. And, he can feel Baekhyun pulling him by the nape to deepen the kiss. Tongues battling for dominance. And, Sehun can only hold tight on Baekhyun’s waist, inching their bodies impossibly closer. They broke the kiss, but not before giving Baekhyun one last tug at his lower lip. 

This is by far the best moment in Sehun’s life. Foreheads resting against each other, as their hands found their rightful place at each other’s waist and cheeks, hearts beating in unison. That’s when Baekhyun got his sanity again, to pull back and fixate his eyes on the younger, “I’m sorry, Sehun if I ever hurt you. I was just afraid that you don’t like me back. Please don’t leave me like that again,”

“Are you kidding, hyung? I love you! How many time—“ Baekhyun gave him a quick peck on the side of his lips. 

“I know. I’m sorry for being dumb and all. I’m sorry and thank you for loving me. And Sehun?” He lift his gaze to meet Sehun’s expectant ones. 

The smaller buried his face on Sehun’s neck, his lips lightly touching the younger’s collarbone, to hide his embarassment to the younger. “Please don’t ever stop loving me, because I don’t think I could ever. I love you, hun. So much.” 

Sehun hugged him closer his chin on the top of Baekhyun’s head, nuzzling on the tuft of fluffy and he thinks they are perfect this way, “Don’t worry, Hyung. I won’t ever. I love you so much I don’t know how to stop.” 

"Sooooo, what's next?" 

For this, Sehun earned a light shove on his chest and a fleeting kiss from his boyfriend. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, yixing. We have to tell you something!!!”

“Baekhyun and I are dating!” Yixing glanced at their intertwined hands and back a them. 

“…”

“OH SHIT???” He said mockingly. 

“Uhmmmmm, as far as I know, you’re already dating even before I started working here. SO, that’s not actually a news to me.”

Basically, they were dating even before they knew it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my AFF account. 
> 
> Twitter: @lovehunxii


End file.
